Graphics software for creating high-end graphics applications, such as photo-editing, gaming, etc., may include animation and other tools that make use of complex calculations. Typically, such high-end graphics applications employ various technologies to provide graphics hardware support to manage the complex calculations. For example, graphics applications ran on Microsoft® Windows® operating system, may employ Direct3D rendering technologies to provide graphics hardware support. Direct3D is a three-dimensional (3D) graphics Application Programming Interface (API) that includes commands for rendering 3D images in graphics applications.
Although most personal computers (PCs) currently provide such graphics hardware support, there has been no efficient way of remoting such technologies. For example, in remote sessions, the graphics applications may not scale up with the window size or the number of user connections and can also create stability issues. Furthermore, graphics acceleration may not be available on server computers running Video Graphics Adapter (VGA) or on virtual machines. As a result, graphics applications running over remote sessions can cause poor end user experiences.